Many archers use handheld release accessories to help them with grasping and releasing bowstrings. The known release accessories or releases have a relatively complex set of moving parts coupled to a hook that hooks the bowstring. In operation, there are a relatively high number of internal parts that move until striking one another. The travel time of the parts, in between the striking, can create a delayed reaction in response to the user's actuation of the release. Furthermore, the complexity, amount of internal striking and relatively high number of parts, can cause a rough, jerky and ratchety release response. Because of this delayed reaction and ratchety response, the archer is unable to achieve a release action that is quick enough and smooth enough, thereby hindering shooting accuracy and performance. The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to typical archery releases.